


[Podfic] Epidemiologia

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women win at zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Epidemiologia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epidemiologia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444048) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



> A big thank you to Blithers, who served as a lovely beta listener.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Community or Thriller by Michael Jackson

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Epidemiologia.mp3) | **Size:** 40.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:37
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Epidemiologia.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:37

## Reader's Notes

This is one of my first podfics. That being said, the sound quality is all over the place, but other than that, I fully stand behind this story. I loved it when I recorded it and still love it now. :)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
